The instant invention relates generally to timers, and more specifically to electronic timers utilizing all solid state components.
Numerous electronic timers have been provided in the prior art that are designed to be suitable to various requirements of the user. Many of these timers are built integral within a specific device such as clock radios, television sets, alarm clocks, photographic processing equipment, etcetera. While these timer mechanism are suitable for the particular purpose for which they are designed, they are not suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.